


You've Always Been My Angel

by spoowriterfic



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: F/F, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-22
Updated: 2019-01-22
Packaged: 2019-10-14 08:49:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17505413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spoowriterfic/pseuds/spoowriterfic
Summary: Set near the end of "If We Make It Through December," Waverly is a little perturbed by how not-perturbed everyone else is about the revelation of her parentage.





	You've Always Been My Angel

**Author's Note:**

> So, I almost *never* write in present tense, but I wanted this little scene to feel as quiet and as, well, intimate as Waverly's dance for Nicole does, and this is the narrative device I chose to accomplish that.

“I don’t get it,” Waverly says late on Christmas night. The Santa suit is long gone, but the matching hat is still somewhere on the bed – or possibly behind the headboard; Waverly isn’t quite sure – and Nicole hasn’t lost her besotted, starry-eyed grin all night. “Why aren’t any of you _surprised_?” She sighs, aggrieved, not looking up at the compassion she’ll see – she _knows_ she’ll see – in Nicole’s eyes.

 

“Oh, baby,” Nicole breathes, and Waverly knows the essence of what she’s about to say even before she says it just from the gentle affection, tinged slightly with disbelief, in her voice. “Have you _met_ you?”

 

But platitudes – well intentioned or not, sincere or not – are not what she wants to hear.

 

“I’m serious, Nicole! My mother – who’s, let’s not forget, has been institutionalized with a demon tormenting her for twenty years – says ‘yeah, that half-insane revenant’s right…you’re not half-revenant; you’re half-angel,’ and everyone just nods and says, ‘of course.’” She sighs and dances her fingers over Nicole’s bare stomach before admitting, “I don’t _feel_ like an angel.”

 

Nicole presses a kiss to her forehead before she tilts Waverly’s chin up enough to make proper eye contact. Her eyes drink in every aspect of Waverly’s face with loving intensity. “Waverly…you have this light…it _shines_ from you.”

 

“Yeah, but – ”

 

“No, just listen. You’re everything I would expect an angel to be. You’re kind and compassionate and generous and….” She trails off helplessly. “And…amazing. And I know I’ve told you all of this before but now it just makes so much more sense.” She sighs. “I mean, of _course_ you’re an angel. And then there’s Mi – ”

 

Waverly sighs. “I knew you were going to bring that up.”

 

She expects kindness, compassion, and understanding from Nicole – and she gets it, in spades, as always. She doesn’t quite expect the sheen of tears in her eyes. And she doesn’t expect that even now, months later, the thought of losing Waverly to tentacle goo still scares her half to death.

 

“That…thing…” Nicole spits the word out with venomous hatred. “…it took over Wynonna lock, stock, and barrel in seconds. _Seconds_ , Waverly. And you fought it for _weeks_ and you mostly won! Even in the barn…you were able to tell Wynonna how to save you.”

 

“But – ”

 

“You’re so strong, Waverly – and I know most people forget that, but you’re so, _so_ strong.”

 

“But….” Waverly sighs. “But I don’t want to be different, Nicole. I just want to be me. If I’m strong or kind or brave, I want it to be because of _me_ , not because my mom slept with an angel.”

 

Nicole peppers kisses all over Waverly’s face. “Oh, baby, you _are_ you. You haven’t _changed_. This is who you’ve always been. Just because you know the details now doesn’t change anything. And it doesn’t make any of those things about you any less wonderful.”

 

Silence falls for a few long moments before Waverly sighs again. “Nicole?”

 

“Yeah, baby?”

 

“Are angels supposed to be bisexual?”

 

The question comes from around a blind corner; Nicole shoots Waverly an apologetic look as she tries to smother a snicker, but then they both burst into laughter. When they stop, though, Nicole threads her fingers through Waverly’s hair and kisses her deeply. Then she pulls back and looks Waverly dead in the eye. “Well, _this one_ is, so apparently the answer’s yes. And, not to be selfish, but thank God for that.”

 

“I still don’t feel like an angel.”

 

She can see the adoration shining bright in Nicole’s eyes as she pulls Waverly closer and whispers, “Well, you’ve always been _my_ angel, from the first second I saw you, and that has nothing to do with who your dad might been; it has _everything_ with who you are and how you make me feel. You don’t have to feel like anything other than yourself. Not with me.”

 

Waverly harrumphs. “I still don’t feel like an angel.”

 

Nicole’s smile turns decidedly wicked. “You don’t say?”

 

**Author's Note:**

> So, um, I wavered back and forth for days on the "are angels supposed to be bisexual" joke because Waverly the character has never really seen a need on the show to define her sexual orientation -- but I decided to keep it for a couple of reasons: (1) I assume that if she was going to define herself with anyone it would probably be Nicole, (2) Waverly strikes me as someone who sometimes gets caught on details, especially when her brain is whirring like it obviously is about her dad, and (3) it gives Nicole a chance to be the lovesick sap she can be in response.


End file.
